


MakoHaru #5

by brainblurbs



Category: Free!
Genre: Desperation, Diapers, M/M, Omorashi, Omutsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainblurbs/pseuds/brainblurbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written by request from an anonymous person on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MakoHaru #5

Makoto tried to shift imperceptibly where he sat on the train beside Haru. It hadn’t been his intention to wear a diaper out that day, but Haru had gently insisted after Nagisa insisted they go out shopping; they all knew a shopping trip with Nagisa meant spending the whole day out. 

Makoto wasn’t afraid of public bathrooms, per say, but he certainly didn’t like them and Haru knew Makoto would keep quiet about his need until he was bursting and likely ended up in wet pants. For only that reason did Makoto truly agree to wear diapers, even if it was slightly embarrassing, but nothing was more embarrassing than wet pants.

Makoto had managed to get through the day without losing control, but hours had gone by and there was now a heavy weight in his gut. It wouldn’t take much to get him going, but he was consciously holding back. 

When he and Haru reached their stop, they started toward their homes in silence, but things were a bit tense. Makoto walked far more slowly than he usually did and his usually pleasant countenance was twisted into one that belayed his physical discomfort. As they passed the ocean, Makoto released a quiet whimper and it was then that Haru reached over to take his hand. 

“Why are you forcing yourself?” He asked softly. “If you need to go, go.”

Makoto flushed and shook his head, whimpering. “No, I can hold it.”

“You’ll end up hurting yourself,” Haru huffed quietly. 

Makoto smiled softly, knowing Haru was only concerned for him. He reached over and wrapped his arms around Haru for a moment, then continued on, trying not to squirm. As they climbed the stairs that would lead to their homes, Makoto stopped suddenly and bit his lip as he looked to the ground. His shoulders drew up around his ears and he released a sharp breath as his cheeks turned a deep shade of burgundy. 

Haru watched mutely as Makoto wet his diaper, never opening his mouth to say anything about it; he knew when Makoto couldn’t hold it any longer there was nothing they could do. 

When Makoto finished urinating, he reached out for Haru’s hand once more and followed him up the stairs to his home. Without a word between them, they ascended the stairs to Haru’s bedroom where the brunet laid out a towel. 

Haru stepped before Makoto and kissed his cheek as he unfastened the taller boy’s pants, then pushed them down. When Makoto comfortably reclined in Haru’s bed, Haru unfastened the diaper and cooed quietly over him, know it made Makoto feel better to have Haru be encouraging as his diaper was changed. 

Haru made sure to thoroughly wash Makoto’s groin and when he finished, he put him in yet another diaper. Haru didn’t miss the redness that crept back into Makoto’s face and smiled as he pecked his lips.


End file.
